


Laurence Can't Handle It

by muigiel



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muigiel/pseuds/muigiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when some pieces of fanart find their way to the characters they portray?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laurence Can't Handle It

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the glorious Renaissance of the Temeraire Fandom. Many thanks to led-lite, skelettflickan, goddamnshinyrock and annicron for allowing me to include their artwork. Also I apologise to skelettflickan and goddamnshinyrock for Laurence’s behaviour.
> 
> Set right after the end of VoE.

It was a clear afternoon aboard the Allegiance. They were bound for Terra Australis. Iskierka, who had arrived half an hour ago, was now fast asleep with Granby sitting next to her seeking solace in a bottle of rum, while Tharkay stood at the rail and gazed into the distance.

Laurence was seated on Temeraire’s foreleg and read to him from the _Principia Mathematica_. He turned the page which he had just finished – and halted. There, between the well-worn parchment, lay a drawing. A drawing of himself. Wearing a bottle-green coat, a neck cloth, a captain’s bars and a _[flower crown](http://led-lite.tumblr.com/post/113393811989/)_ that had been put on his head by huge talons. He stared at the picture, unable to think of an explanation.

»Laurence,« Temeraire murmured, »is everything alright? Would you like to stop reading?«

»No, my dear, I am perfectly content.« It was meant to be reassuring but came out almost stuttered, inducing Temeraire to raise his head to take a closer look at his companion.

Quickly Laurence stored the painting in his coat and cleared his voice. »I am fine, Temeraire, pray do not worry and let us resume the book.«

They were interrupted not much later by Granby coming to stand before them, fidgeting and un- and refolding a piece of paper. »Laurence,« he began, »I swear to God that I had no – that I have not the faintest idea - «

Laurence silenced him with a wave, closed the book and slid down from Temeraire’s leg. »Please excuse us for a moment, my dear,« he said to Temeraire and motioned Granby to follow him to the rail. »Whatever it is, John, I am prepared to bear it.«

To his surprise Granby averted his eyes, fumbling with the paper in his hands. »I – I am sorry, Laurence, I truly am.« He coughed awkwardly. »I swear that I have no idea how this came into my possession, I only just found it in my pocket – I promise, I didn’t even look at it for long - «

»Show me then,« Laurence not unkindly cut off his rambling and stretched out his hand to be given the cause for Granby’s dilemma.

»What is it?,« Tharkay enquired as he joined them.

Laurence was at a loss for words. It was a drawing, or rather a [sketch](http://skelettflickan.tumblr.com/post/113367809977/) of himself. Shirtless, one should add.

»Laurence,« Granby repeated, »I swear, I found it in my pocket, but I sure didn’t put it there, nor can I think of anyone else who would have, and for what reason.« He gestured helplessly.

»It’s fi- « Laurence began but stopped himself. This was everything but ‘fine’. »Obviously some malicious mind has played a trick on you, John. I would not think too much of it.«

Meanwhile Tharkay had managed to sneak a peek on the drawing and appeared to be mostly amused. »They pictured you very favourably, one cannot deny,« he remarked.

»Well, let’s see whether you will still be laughing should someone do the same to you, one way or the other,« Granby replied upset.

»I like to think that nothing can get into _my_ pocket unnoticed,« said Tharkay, who nevertheless reached into it and frowned. Slowly he pulled out a piece of paper, unfolded it – and froze.

Curious despite his previous experience about what had reduced the usually so quick-witted man to silence, Granby stepped closer to have a look. He had to look twice, and then blushed visibly.

It filled Laurence with dread and rage. He teetered on the edge between these two emotions before throwing himself into the latter. With a swift motion he tore the painting from Tharkay’s hands but made the mistake to glance at it. He regretted it immediately. The other might have been exposing whereas this one was _[insinuating](http://goddamnshinyrock.tumblr.com/post/113233771400/)_. His face had certainly never been any redder and his anger vanished as quickly as it had come. The embarrassment between the three men was almost tangible.

Crumbling the pictures in his fist Laurence walked past Tharkay and Granby and vigorously threw them into the ocean. Then he cleared his throat. »Gentlemen, we will never speak of this again.« Both nodded in silent agreement.

Laurence meant to leave, planning to spend the rest of the day – or better yet, the crossing – hidden in his quarters, when Temeraire called out »Laurence, look what Emily has found!,« and the young ensign handed him another drawing with a poorly suppressed smile on her lips.

»Isn’t it handsome?,« Temeraire asked. »Look at the [flowers](http://nutinmeadamdriver.tumblr.com/post/113373150255/did-someone-say-laurence-in-a-flower-crown)! We ought to have it framed.«

»Temeraire,« Laurence said, aghast, »is this really necessary?«


End file.
